


Hidden Desires

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Punishment, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After a morning of sweet sex, AJ has a surprise for his older lover Kevin. After Kevin awakes from a nap, and AJ leads him down to the basement, Kevin finds the most erotic thing in the world.





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Another E fic, and my first real cousin Incest fic. I absolutely love this fic, and I am interested to see the reaction to it. Thank you all for all the support you've given me, it's been overwhelming. I'll have a new fic out soon. See y'all in the next one.

**Part 1**

AJ stood in front of the window, half dressed, looking out over the mountainside, loving the views of the developing spring. He had come up here with his lover, and had enjoyed several days of bliss already, but he had a surprise for his lover today. He wrapped his hands around his coffee cup, trying to warm his hands, and soon there was a pair of strong arms wrapping around his waist, and breath tickling his neck, as he leaned into the older man’s shoulders. 

“Morning babe” the southern accent was thick with sleep as Kevin leaned down to kiss his smaller lover, pushing his morning wood into AJ’s clothed ass. 

“Someone seems to have a problem; do you want me to take care of that?” AJ lightly teased the green-eyed man, smiling seeing the blush forming on his cheeks. 

“What do you think?” Kevin rumbled, as he started tracing patterns on AJ’s chest, making his breath speed up, at the wanting and need in Kevin’s voice. 

“Go to the bedroom, and lay on the bed, I’ll be right there, to take care of this issue” AJ spoke without looking at Kevin, and internally whined at the loss of contact, as Kevin left to do as he was told. 

Five minutes later, AJ walked in to see Kevin naked, lazily stroking himself, on the bed. The tattooed man stopped short, and admired the view. A cough from the bed startled him, and he looked into Kevin’s eyes, seeing them darken with arousal, and need. 

“Coming, Aje? I need your help, please” Kevin knew that begging would get him what he wanted a little faster.

“What do you need my help with Kev, use your words” AJ knew that Kevin loved to beg, and it was a major turn on for him as well. 

“Please help me cum. I need it, and only you can make me feel good. You make me feel so dirty and used afterwards, and I crave that feeling, and your touch” Kevin begged for AJ’s help, feeling so beyond needy. 

AJ looked at the begging man, and decided to take him out of his misery. He pushed Kevin down on the bed, and laid on top of him. 

Kevin knew that AJ liked slow and sweet in the mornings, and even though it might kill him, he would take it as slow as AJ wanted it. 

“Tell me, babe, what does my touch do to you?” AJ started grinding against Kevin’s cock, making him whine. 

“It electrifies my entire body, makes me shiver and shake in need and want. I crave it and when I don’t have it, it feels like I am alone” Kevin whimpered as he tried to stay still, knowing AJ wanted to get him off first. 

After preparing both his hole, and Kevin’s leaking cock, AJ slipped into Kevin, pushing himself in and out, seeing Kevin approaching his orgasm. He stopped just before Kevin hit his climax, pulling out. 

“Ready for your release?” AJ looked down at the wrecked man below him, smirking at seeing the normally well-kept man so unhinged. 

“Please, please, please! Please fuck me!” Kevin begged repeatedly, making AJ grin. 

“Here we go babe!” AJ slipped back down on Kevin’s cock, and started furiously fucking him, making Kevin send out keening whines, as his orgasm built back up. 

“AJ!” “KEVIN!” both men screamed as they hit their dual orgasms, with Kevin’s seed going into AJ, while AJ’s spread out on Kevin’s chest. 

AJ fell on top of Kevin, and both men fought to catch their breaths after that morning love-making. 

**Part 2**

They laid in bed for a little while, before getting up to eat breakfast, and they went to have some fun in town. AJ discreetly picked up a few things, knowing what was going to happen later. He knew that Brian was going to come up at about 2, knowing that Kevin would be napping at that time. 

Kevin and Brian had both gone to AJ about their fantasies about each other, and AJ was determined to get them together at last. Brian knew that Kevin was there, but Kevin did not. Luckily both men had had the same fantasies about each other, and AJ had brought his naughtier items up to the cabin before he and Kevin had come up, hiding them in the heated, finished basement, knowing that’s where they would be. 

“Aje, I’m tired, and going to get a couple hours sleep, that okay with you?” Kevin asked after getting back home.

“Yea sure, that’s fine” AJ nodded his head, trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

“Night Aje, see you in a couple hours” Kevin ambled up to the master bedroom, and AJ soon heard the telltale signs that his lover was asleep. 

Soon afterward, he heard Brian’s car pull up in front of the cabin, and met him outside. 

“You sure you want to do this?” AJ looked at the older man, who nodded.

“I’ve been waiting for years to have Kevin, and it’s all I’ve been thinking about for days” Brian spoke, as the two men went down in the basement to get everything ready. 

Kevin woke up to a quiet house, which wasn’t unusual, but he could sense something different in the air. He walked down to see AJ watching tv. 

“Hey, baby, how are you feeling” Kevin wrapped his arms around AJ, who looked up and kissed Kevin’s nose. 

“I’m good. Have a surprise for my baby” AJ got up and tugged on Kevin’s hand leading him to the basement door., leaving Kevin confused. 

“What’s going on?” Kevin followed AJ down the stairs, and turned to see the most erotic thing in the world.

Brian was spread eagle in front of the wall, with his head bowed, and hooded. He had nipple clamps attached to a cock ring, and his ankles and wrists were cuffed, with the rope coming from the hooks on the ceiling and wall. He had a ball gag on through the hood, making him leak spit out of his mouth, and he was completely naked. He had a collar around his neck, with a ring for a leash in the front.  He also had a vibrator in his ass, keeping him wide open for Kevin, and in a state of constant arousal. 

“Who is that?” Kevin asked AJ, already aroused. 

“Pull off the hood and find out” AJ nudged the older man who walked over to Brian, taking the hood off, and drawing in a deep breath, gasping when he realized it was his cousin. Brian looked up at the loss of the hood, even though he still couldn’t see due to the blindfold that was underneath the hood. 

“Brian, are you sure you want to do this” Kevin had to ask, before he did anything else. His cock was already pulsing and leaking pre-cum at the sight of his cousin this way. 

Brian nodded his head, and gestured for Kevin to take the gag, and blindfold off for a second. Kevin pushed the blindfold down, Brian blinking at the sudden light. Kevin then loosened the gag, taking the ball out, and after relaxing his mouth, Brian spoke.

“I want this Kevin, have for years, and I want you to get rough and dirty. Make me feel used, and do whatever you need to do to do it. I am willing to do everything, except bloodplay, scat, or a golden shower” Brian looked at his older cousin, with nothing but truth and trust in his eyes, and Kevin nodded his head, and replaced the gag and blindfold. 

Kevin slowly circled the younger man, appreciating the view. He slowly traced his fingers down Brian’s tight chest, making him shudder. 

“You like this, Slave, you like me barely touching you?” Kevin’s deep voice went right to Brian’s cock, making it twitch in the cock ring. 

“Where is the remote for the vibrator AJ, and then can you leave the two of us alone?” Kevin looked to the tattooed man, who gave him the remote, and went back up the stairs, knowing his mission was done. 

Kevin twirled the remote in his hand, seeing that it went up to a 10, and had been at a constant 2, for a while now. He pushed it to a 5, and heard the screams coming from Brian, who panted after he was brought down from the sudden rush. 

“Like that, my little sex slave? Let’s get that gag off, I want to hear your screams, and hear all your little whimpers and noises. Call me Master, and nothing else. Calling me anything else, or moving if I tell you to stay, will cause you to get punished. Nod your head if you understand me” Kevin continued toying with the level of the vibrator, causing Brian to cry out. 

Brian nodded his head, and moved his jaw to relax it after Kevin took off the gag, staying silent. Kevin pulled the nipple clamps, making Brian scream in pain, bringing a smile to Kevin’s face. 

“Like this my slave? Why don’t we get you off the ropes, and over to the bed, where I have more access to you” Kevin took Brian off the hooks, and attaching a leash to the collar around Brian’s neck, ordering him to crawl behind him to the bed.  

Brian crawled onto the bed, and Kevin told him to spread eagle on his back. Kevin quickly tied him down, and stepped back to admire his work. 

“Does my slave want to have his Master in him? Well too bad. You have made me wait for too long to have you” Kevin scraped a fingernail down Brian’s left leg, making him shiver. 

“Let’s see what happens with some red spots on you, see if I can make you scream some more” Kevin flicked the flogger a few times, getting the feeling in his wrist correct, and Brian’s eyes widened in fear. 

“How do you like it?” Kevin taunted as he brought the flogger down on Brian’s stomach, making him arch up in pain, crying out. 

“This is what happens, when I have to wait so long for you., Why didn’t you come to me years ago, we have missed out on years of opportunity, because you were a scaredy cat” Kevin continued flogging Brian’s stomach, legs, and chest, causing them to become quite red. He moved in front of the bed, and Brian started shaking, realizing where Kevin wanted to punish him next. 

“Oh yes my slave. Your locked-up cock and balls will feel the tips of the flogger as well. Let’s do five, and see what happens” Kevin flicked his wrist, and the ends of the flogger went rushing towards Brian’s exposed cock and balls, and he screamed as the pain registered in his head. 

Four flicks later, and Brian was panting in pain, looking up at his cousin with lust filled eyes. 

“Stay still while I admire my work” Kevin stood back, and admired the red spots all over his cousin, and Brian tried to stay still, but his leg moved as he shivered. Kevin’s eyes immediately went dark and dangerous, making Brian whimper. 

“What was the rule Slave? Answer me now!” Kevin ordered Brian, who spoke in a shuddering voice. 

“Slave was not to move if told to stay still” Brian closed his eyes as he knew what was coming. 

“That’s right my slave. Now you must be punished. To your knees now!” Kevin commanded after he released the bonds from Brian’s arms and legs. Brian scrambled to kneel in front of his Master. 

Kevin got the gag, blindfold, and hood out again making Brian shake. He quickly put all three on Brian, plunging him into darkness, and reattached the leash. He pulled on it, making Brian stumble, before crawling behind him.  He led him to the hook in the floor, and attached the leash, so Brian couldn’t move. 

“Stay still, or this will be a thousand times worse!” Kevin’s voice, full of malice, was heard through the hood, making Brian nod, and shake. 

“Lean forward, and stick your ass out!” Kevin smacked Brian’s ass as he bent his cheek to the floor, and exposed his ass to Kevin. 

“I am taking this vibrator out, you don’t deserve the pleasure” Kevin yanked out the vibrator, and quickly shoved a dry glass dildo in Brian’s hole, making him scream. 

“I think 15 lashes with the crop, and then 15 smacks with the leather paddle, will teach you not to disobey me” Kevin got the crop out, and tested it a few times. He then brought it over Brian’s back, making him arch in pain. He kept switching sides, so that Brian never knew where it was coming from next. 

He threw the crop away from him, and grabbed the leather paddle. He pulled on the nipple clamps to make sure that they were still secure, and he could hear Brian’s breathing heighten behind the hood. Kevin knew that the clamps attached to the cock ring on Brian’s cock, so every time he pulled on it, his cock, which was weeping, was pulled. 

“Just 15 smacks of the paddle left, my Slave, then I get what I want from you, what I have been waiting so long for” Brian tried to prepare for the first smack of the paddle, but he still jumped at the contact. 

“Stay still, or I am doubling the amount” Kevin threatened, and watched as Brian settled himself down. The next ten went smoothly, and Brian had four left. Kevin whispered something in Brian’s ear, and watching him nod, told Brian to turn around and put his arms behind his back. Brian complied, and Kevin attached the cuffs on his wrists, to the hook on the floor. 

“Spread your legs slave” Kevin ordered, and watched as Brian brought his legs up and spread them apart, exposing his balls and cock. Kevin took the paddle, and swung it down, hitting Brian’s cock and balls, with full force. Brian screamed behind his gag, and started panting heaving breaths. Kevin gave him a couple of minutes between the last three smacks, and dropped the paddle, seeing Brian whimper and whine in pain. 

“Back to the bed, now!” Brian hastened to follow the command, and Kevin tied him back down, ass up, as he gave them both a moment to breathe. 

Kevin got in between Brian’s legs, and pulled the glass dildo out, immediately shoving his unprepared cock in Brian’s open hole.  He reached around, and pulled off the cock ring, leaving his weeping cock, standing at attention. 

“Arch or lean into me, and you get nothing, and I leave you like this, until AJ comes to get you later” Kevin watched as Brian’s body twitched at the command. 

He pulled out of Brian’s ass, and moved his hand around to touch Brian’s pulsating cock. It twitched when Kevin touched, leaking more cum out. Kevin put the dildo back in, and quickly flipped Brian around, and removed the hood, blindfold and gag. 

“I am going to face fuck you now, and you will suck on my cock like a lollipop, and swallow half of it, and I will decorate your face with the rest of it” Kevin quickly prepared himself, and shoved his thick cock in Brian’s mouth, making his eyes water, and gag slightly as he got used to the intrusion. He swallowed a bit, and as he started licking, he twitched and accidentally bit down on Kevin’s cock, making him look down in anger. 

“What just happened Slave?” Kevin harshly asked, as he pulled off Brian’s face. 

“Master, Slave is sorry. Slave twitched, and accidentally bit down on Your cock. Slave apologizes most deferentially” Brian kept his eyes lowered, as he apologized to his Master. 

“Well if you can’t keep your mouth open, and just take my cock, I’ll have to give you a little help” Kevin grabbed the o-ring, and slipped it into Brian’s mouth, keeping it open wide enough to fit his cock in, but not to bite him again. Brian started drooling again, as he was forced to keep his mouth open. 

“Let’s try this again” Kevin shoved his weeping cock into Brian’s mouth, as he gagged again. 

“Suck!” Kevin commanded, and felt Brian’s tongue swirling around his cock, and the sucking motion start, as he leaned against the headboard of the bed, watching Brian fall apart. He felt Brian swallowing his cum, and pulled out as his shaft was half hard. He quickly built his release back up, and aimed his cock at Brian’s face. 

“You deserve this, Slave. You have been naughty twice today, and I don’t know if I could stand a third time. Once I unload on your face, you will take your finger and scrape it off and eat it. And then beg me to let you have your release” Kevin told the whimpering man below him, who nodded, knowing better than to speak. 

Kevin pumped his cock, and screamed Brian’s name as ropes of cum spilled out onto Brian’s face and chest, covering him in the sticky sweet mess. As Kevin hit the end of his climax, he released one of Brian’s wrists, and watched as he scraped up the cum and ate every bit of it. Once he was done, Kevin tied his wrist back down. 

“Beg me for your release. Tell me how much you deserve it” Kevin taunted Brian, who was beyond wrecked, his pupils blown and dilated in want and need. Kevin tweaked the nipple clamps, making Brian send out a keening whine before he spoke.  

“Please Master. Please let your slave cum. Please let me reach my orgasm. Fuck me, hard and rough, and let me fill you” Brian begged, with a hoarse voice from all the screaming he had done in the last couple of hours. 

“Thank you, Slave. Master has considered your words, and feels nice enough right now to let you have your release. I will even ride you, so that you get the opportunity to fill Me” Kevin, who remained fully clothed this entire time, only pulling his pants down low enough to let his cock out, stripped down naked, and watched as Brian’s dilated eyes followed his every move. 

He got on top of Brian, and quickly prepared his hole, and using Brian’s leaking cock, as lubricant, eased onto Brian’s cock, letting it fill him, and started moving up and down. Brian knew better than to move, and tried not to moan out at the sensations flowing through him. Kevin looked down, and saw that Brian was close, and pulled off.

“Not going to make this easy for you Slave. Master is going to make this worth your while, and give you what you have given me over the last couple of hours. You will see stars by the time I am done with you” Kevin promised the blonde man, who nodded. 

Kevin spent the next ten minutes teasing and torturing the younger man, pulling out every time he was about to orgasm. Brian was well and truly wrecked, writhing in his bonds, as he kept being edged. Finally, Kevin pushed onto Brian’s cock violently, making the blonde scream. 

“KEVIN!!” Brian screamed as his orgasm hit at long last. He pumped everything he had into Kevin, and saw stars, as his body shot up with the force of his orgasm. Kevin wrapped his arms around Brian as he felt the younger man’s body start to fall and Brian started shivering with the aftereffects from the strong force of his orgasm. 

Kevin’s load had shot all over Brian’s chest, Brian’s scream sending him to another orgasm. Kevin licked his own cum up, tracing patterns with his tongue up Brian’s chest, giving the younger man an opportunity to calm down. 

Kevin reached over and took everything off of Brian, and let the man curl up in his arms, slowly rocking him. 

“That was so worth waiting for Kev. Thank you for that” Brian looked up at his older cousin, with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“You are welcome Bri. So beyond thankful for AJ and the fact that we both went to him, and he did this for us” Kevin held his cousin in his arms, and as they slowly got their energy back, Kevin fished his phone out of his jeans, and sent a quick text to AJ. 

“Thank you for everything Aje. Brian and I are going spend the night down here, but we will be back up for breakfast in the morning. Hope you didn’t hear much” the text said, and five minutes later, a reply came. 

“You are both welcome, and that’s what I figured. I actually left the house entirely, and I’ll be back later tonight. See you both in the morning for breakfast, it’s on me” Kevin threw the phone after reading the text to Brian, and spooned his younger cousin, both quickly falling asleep, both dreaming of the day where Brian would Dominate Kevin. 


End file.
